Perro Malo, Kazunari
by scienceFragile
Summary: Akashi jamás dejaría que nadie le pasara por encima. A eso súmenle alcohol, una fiesta y un Takao borracho, mil veces más ruidoso y molestoso de lo normal. ¿Pero nada podía salir mal, no? –Eres un perrito malo, Kazunari. Creo que tengo que disciplinarte. -¿¡EHH? / AkashixTakao.
1. Chapter 1

**Perro Malo, Kazunari**

Akashi jamás dejaría que nadie le pasara por encima. A eso súmenle alcohol, una fiesta y un Takao borracho, mil veces más ruidoso y molestoso de lo normal. ¿Pero nada podía salir mal, no? –Eres un perrito malo, Kazunari. Creo que tengo que disciplinarte. -¿¡EHH!? **/ **Akashi**x**Takao.

**Perro Malo, Kazunari**

-¡Por otra Winter-cup exitosa!

-¡SALUD!

Los gritos escandalosos de tus amigos llegaron a tus oídos, seguidos de golpes de cristal y risas e insultos. Te limitaste a chocar tu copa con los que tenías al lado, sin moverte de tu silla.

Y es que aún no lograbas entender cómo te habían _obligado _a estar aquí. Y es que, tú, Akashi Seijuro no eras un amante de las fiestas, ni mucho menos. Además, ¿Quién diablos querría estar en la celebración del equipo que horas antes te había v_encido? _

Bufaste, tomando lo que te quedaba de cerveza en el vaso. En efecto te encontrabas en la celebración de Seirin por ganar la Winter-Cup, y no solo eras tú. Tu equipo también, y el de toda la _Generación de los Milagros. _

-Akashi-kun. – levantaste la vista al peli celeste que te llamaba.

-Tetsuya. - El número 11 de Seirin se sentó a tu lado, ofreciéndote llenar tu vaso con más bebida; aceptaste. Luego de que el vaso se llenara, un silencio sepulcral los envolvió.

Pasaste tu vista por el lugar. Era el gimnasio de Kaijo, ya que Kise se había ofrecido a organizar aquella fiesta para su amigo Peli-celeste, y claro, su amigo.

Viste a Atushi y Himuro; el primero devorando todo lo que había en la mesa de bocadillos mientras que el pelinegro se limitaba a verlo y hablarle calmadamente, sonriendo de vez en cuando, cuando a Murasakibara se le atragantaba algo. Más alejados de ellos estaban Kise, Kiyoshi, Momoi y Kasamatsu; al parecer el rubio estaba haciéndole quedar en ridículo a su capitán, ya que este se alteraba y sonrojaba a ratos.

Tu vista se distrajo a tu acompañante de nuevo, Kuroko no había dejado de mirarte en todo el rato que observabas a los alrededores. Y entonces te percataste de algo importante.

-¿Dónde está Kagami Taiga?

-Con Aomine-kun, en los vestuarios.

-Ya veo. – contestaste. No querías saber más. – A todo esto, Tetsuya. – Tomaste un trago de bebida, y lo miraste a los ojos - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dudo que hubieras venido a mi lado por _compañía. _

Viste como el pequeño meditó sus palabras.

-Ganamos. – dijo finalmente. Una ira interna llegó a ti. _Será cabrón. _

-Eso lo sé, Tetsuya. Estaba ahí. – Gruñiste - ¿Solo viniste a echármelo en cara? – Viste como Kuroko sonrió levemente por tu reacción. Lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba disfrutando el hacerte rabiar.

-Claro que no Akashi-kun. – dijo con tono monótono, parándose de su asiento. – lo que quiero intentar decir es: ¿Cómo te sentiste al perder? Pienso que le debes una disculpa a Takao-kun; las palabras que le dijiste durante el juego sobraban.

-¿El de Shutoku? – ¿Ese chico ruidoso que siempre estaba con Midorima? – Yo solo le dije la verdad. Aunque ese pase que le hizo a Shintaro fue sorprendente; sus habilidades están lejos de vencerme.

-Pero fue un golpe psicológico duro, Akashi-kun. Tú mismo lo has dicho recién, el pase de Takao-kun fue sorprendente. No perderías nada con ir y al menos, decirle aquello. – caminó hasta quedar frente a ti – También creo que deberías estrechar la mano de Midorima-kun. Aunque seaís rivales, antes no lo eran.

Y como si del demonio hubieran estado hablando…

-¡TAKAO, DEJA ESO!

-¡No quiero, Shin-chan~!

-¡VEN AQUÍ!

-¡Atrapame! ¡Ahahaha! ~

Midorima se encontraba persiguiendo al ojo de halcón, sonrojado hasta las orejas. El 10 de Shutoku corría con… ¿Una cajita de bailarina con sonidito? Ah, todo tenía sentido ahora. Luego de un par de vueltas a la mesa de los bocadillos y varios golpes a_ccidentales _contra la cabeza de Atushi el ojo de águila le tiró la cajita musical a Midorima, el cual se fue corriendo a atraparla y que no se rompa.

-Ve. – escuchaste a tu lado y suspiraste. Tomaste lo que quedaba en tu vaso y se lo diste a Kuroko, caminando hacía el pelinegro.

Kuroko solo sonreía para sí, tenía algo planeado para esa noche, y se aseguraría de que resultara.

…

-¡Oooh~! ¡Sí es Aka-chan~!

Escuchar ese sobrenombre fue como un baldazo de agua fría. Jamás permitías que alguien que _no _te _obedecía _te llamara con confianza. Pero decidiste dejarla pasar; pues nada más al acercarte un poco te diste cuenta de que el 10 de Shutoku estaba… _pasado de copas. _

-Kazunari. – dijiste seco, quizá con una indirecta bastaría para hacerle entender.

Oh, que equivocado estabas.

-¡Woooh! ¡Te acuerdas de mi nombre! – gritó, sonriendo y llevándose a la boca un par de frituras. – pensé que el gran _el-viento-no-me-mueve-ni-un-pelo _recordara mi nombre ~¡Ahahaha!

-¿Disculpa? – sentiste como si una vena saltara en tu frente. Takao rió por tu cara, y sentiste como te pegaba palmadas en la espalda, como si fueras un compañero de toda la vida.

-¡Ahahaha! ¡No te lo tomes a pecho, Sei-chan! – pasó su brazo por tu cuello. Tomaste autocontrol. _No Seijuro, no; no puedes pegarle. _Pensaste. - ¡AAAH! ¡Hasta eres más bajo que yo! ~ ¡Qué ternura, ahahaha!

_No, Seijuro. REALMENTE no puedes pegarle… _\- Otra vena en tu frente. Genial.

Oh, y por si fuera poco, el escándalo del ojo de halcón ya había atraído la atención de los presentes. La mayoría tenía en la cabeza un _"Pobre Takao, que en paz descanse" _Ya que todos se habían dado una idea del humor del peli rojo.

Pero otros – el equipo de Akashi, por ejemplo – estaban sorprendidos de que se hubiera contenido a tales grados. Realmente o el pelinegro le caía de maravillas o era un experto en autocontrol. Midorima que observaba como Takao hacía ademanes con las manos sobre los centímetros de altura que le pasaba a Akashi se ajustó los lentes.

-Nee~ Kurokocchi, ¿Crees que Takaocchi estará bien? – habló Kise, que se hallaba a la derecha de Midorima.

-No creo que Akashi-kun le haga nada malo. – respondió la sombra de Seirin, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Qué piensas tú, Midorima-kun?

Las dos miradas se dirigieron al As de Shutoku; que solo chistó y miró su Lucky Ítem de hoy.

-Escorpio está en el primer puesto del Ranking de hoy.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver Midorimacchi!

-Kise-kun, creo que Midorima-kun trata de decir que hoy Takao-kun tendrá buena suerte; y que no piensa que le pasará algo malo. – habló Kuroko mirando fijamente como Takao ahora le revolvía el cabello al Ex Capitán de la Generación de los Milagros. – O eso espero.

-Además me tomé las molestias de dejarle su Lucky Ítem en su bolsillo. – Midorima se acomodó los lentes, comenzando a alejarse del par.

-¡Ohh! ¿Y qué era su Lucky Ítem? ¡Es pequeño comparado con el tuyo! – intentó preguntar Kise, pero el As de Shutoku se tensó, y apresuró sus pasos.

Kuroko y Ryota solo le miraron marchar. Ahora el rubio solo tenía más ganas de saber qué podría ser el objeto de la suerte de Takaocchi; y Kuroko podría jurar que Midorima se había sonrojado ante la pregunta del rubio.

…

-Kazunari. – gruñiste entre dientes.

Estabas llegando al límite. Y el pelinegro no hacía más que seguir con sus bromas; llamándote _Aka-chan _o _Sei-chan. _Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando tocó el tema de la Winter-Cup.

-¡Y aún no puedo creer que hayas perdido contra Seirin! ¡Ahaha! Digo, ¡Cuando te enfrentaste a Shin-chan y los senpais pensé que parecías más fuerte! ~

Los que estaban cerca de la mesa de bocadillos se atragantaron con las palabras del Ojo de Halcón. _¡CABÓ SU PROPIA TUMBA! _Y todos los que estaban cerca tuvieron el impulso de correr cuando Akashi agarró del mentón al pelinegro, y desenredó el brazo del mismo de su cuello poniéndolo frente a él.

-Kazunari, eres un _perro desobediente. _– El 10 de Shutoku te miraba con los ojos abiertos; sonreíste de medio lado al notarlo. Lo estabas poniendo nervioso. – Creo que tendré que _enseñarte modales. _

Lo habías notado en el partido que tuviste contra Shutoku. Takao Kazunari se ponía tenso, feliz y nervioso cuando estabas cerca de él; más allá de tenerte miedo como contrincante, te atreverías a decir que le _atraías _de cierta forma. Y confirmaste eso con el sonrojo que pasó por su cara.

-Entonces, _adiéstrame. _\- ¿Qué? Realmente no esperabas que Kazunari cambiara su actitud así como así, ahora era él el que sostenía tu cara y se acercaba peligrosamente. Takao resopló sobre tus labios, más no se acercó completamente.

Sonreíste. Él… podía ser interesante.

Sin hacerte el de rogar; llevaste tus manos a sus cabellos oscuros, enredando tus dedos en ellos y estirándolos levemente. Y, sin más, lo empujaste hacía adelante.

-Mnh… - Kazunari jadeó; mordiste su labio y empujaste tu lengua dentro de la boca del otro. Jugaste con su lengua, sintiendo como Takao también jugaba con la tuya. Sentiste como el ojo de halcón estrujó tu camisa, y sus piernas flaquearon.

Dejaste sus cabellos, y con tu dedo delineaste su nuca, pasando por sus hombros, por su columna; al llegar al fin de esta, te abrazaste fuertemente a sus caderas, impidiendo que Kazunari se cayera.

-¡N-hn! – Takao se separó, mordiéndote el labio. Inconscientemente movió sus caderas, rosando sus miembros por sobre sus pantalones, haciendo que ambos jadearan. Con tus manos estrujaste el trasero del más alto, logrando que soltase un sonido lastimero.

-¿El perrito se calmó o tengo que usar la fuerza? – le susurraste en el oído, y le mordiste la oreja. Una carcajada baja, y dulce resonó en tu oído.

-¿_Y si el perrito quiere jugar? _– te estremeciste un poco al sentir la lengua de Takao lamer tu cuello, subiendo a tu oído; y al estar en él susurrar… - _¡Woof! _

Oh, Dios. No sabes si fue por el morbo del momento, pero el calor se empezaba a sentir en el ambiente; ¿Había sido imaginación tuya o la voz de Kazunari había sonado _jodidamente sexy _en ese susurro? Te mordiste el labio, cerrando los ojos.

Sentiste como el más alto te agarró del brazo, y comenzó a correr entre carcajadas a un lugar más… _privado. _Podría ser que era una habilidad oculta de Takao, pero mientras se echaban a correr ante la mirada atónita de muchos, el entusiasmo y alegría del pelinegro te había atacado; ahora sonreías divertido con la situación.

Verdaderamente, Takao Kazunari era un sujeto digno de tu intriga. Cada acción que este realizaba, era completamente diferente a lo esperado.

No podías predecir sus movimientos; ni tampoco lo que tenía en mente.

Pero te dejaste llevar. Después de todo, era el deber de un _domador _entrenar y volver dócil a un animal salvaje, ¿No? Definitivamente, harías que Takao Kazunari sea el animal atrapado en tu jaula.


	2. Chapter 2

_Me sigo sin creer que en el primer capítulo se me olvidó editar y poner las notas de autor. U SEA. ¡Qué verguenza me dio! Pero ahora planeo hacer las cosas bien (?). _

**Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Perro Malo, Kazunari **

**Parte II**

**.**

**.**

Todos los que estaban más o menos consientes en la fiesta, se habían quedado helados al ver tal escena. Akashi y Takao sentían que eran el centro de atención pero les dio igual; Takao seguía corriendo alegremente mientras arrastraba a Akashi fuera de la vista de los demás, y este s_onreía. _

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Vale, excepto Kise, Midorima y Kuroko, que observaron cómo los dos jugadores desaparecían de su vista.

-Nee~ Kurokocchi~ ¿Quién crees que será el pasivo? – preguntó Kise a la nada. Kuroko y Midorima se tensaron ante tal pregunta _¿¡Es que no tenía vergüenza!? _Y es que el Ryota no esperaba respuesta alguna, por eso se sorprendió cuando el pequeño medito sobre su pregunta.

-Realmente no lo sé. – sentenció, apartando la vista y encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Qué piensas tú, Midorima-kun?

-¡Qué voy a saber yo! – respondió el más alto alterado y se acomodó las gafas. Podían distinguir un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Pero, viendo la realidad… Akashi nunca dejaría que alguien lo d_ominara. _

Murmuró el peli-verde, mirando su Lucky Ítem con repentino interés. Kise y Kuroko no hicieron más que asentir a las palabras dichas por él. Tenía mucha razón.

-Bueeno~ Si ya terminamos con nuestra _pequeña misión _– dijo Kise sonriendo - ¡Iré a molestar a Kasamatsu-senpai! ~

Y sin que los otros dos pudieran responderle desapareció.

Midorima se acomodó los lentes, caminando hasta la salida de aquel gimnasio. _Necesitaba a_ire fresco. Hecho a andar, y Kuroko le siguió de cerca sin decir nada.

-A todo esto Midorima-kun. – habló; Shintaro ni le miró, pero prestó atención para escucharle. – ¿Qué era el Lucky Ítem de Takao-kun? – tal y como esperó Tetsuya, su acompañante se tensó de pies a cabeza, sonrojándose furiosamente.

Sin decir mucho, Midorima sacó su móvil del bosillo, junto con unos auriculares que le dio a Kuroko. Él se los puso, y el peli-ver le dio Play a una grabación. Era el Oha-Asa de esa mañana.

"_Hoy es un grandioso día para los Escorpio. Mil posibilidades estarán al alcance de sus manos, y puede que cumplan la meta que tengan. ¡Afortunadamente su suerte también se aplicó al amor! Sean libres y espontáneos ¡Y todo les saldrá de maravillas! Pero no está de más protegerse. Su objeto de la suerte de hoy es… ¡Un condón!" _

Cuando terminó la grabación, inmediatamente Midorima quitó el móvil de las manos de Tetsuya, guardándoselo en el bolsillo y caminando nuevamente a la salida. El pequeño continuó siguiéndole, pero sin poder contenerse…

Una carcajada se le escapó.

-¡El Oha-Asa no es motivo de burlas! – le gritó el peli-verde sin siquiera mirarlo y caminando más rápido.

-No me estoy riendo del Oha-Asa. – comentó divertido. – Me rio de imaginarme a Midorima-kun yendo a comprar los condones.

-¡No lo digas tan alto! – exasperado se dio vuelta mirando al peli-celeste con una aura asesina. Finalmente salieron del gimnasio; y Shintaro trató de alejarse del pequeño. Tetsuya al notar esto, a regañadientes del más alto se le acercó más.

-Vamos, Midorima-kun. No te enojes. – murmuró, abrazando el brazo del jugador de Shutoku. Sonrió un poco al notar como se tensaba y relajaba a la vez.

-… Nunca me enojaría contigo. – respondió después de una breve pausa, acomodándose los lentes y desviando la mirada.

-Porque me quieres.

-Cállate.

**.**

* * *

**.**

No sabías donde lo estabas llevando realmente, pero seguiste de largo por el pasillo de madera. Akashi no parecía oponer resistencia, así que no te preocupaste. Luego, con tu ojo de halcón muy cerca, divisaste los vestuarios.

_Perfecto – _pensaste y corriste hacia la puerta de ellos.

Viste como Akashi se te adelantaba, y abría la puerta; o bueno, la puerta se abría sola, dejando ver a nada más ni nada menos que a Aomine y Kagami. Abriste los ojos al reconocerlos; te llevaste una mano tratando de detener tu risa. Kagami estaba todo rojo y con la ropa desarreglada, mientras que Aomine se veía como… _refrescado. _

-¡Ahaha! ¡Parece que las grandes mentes piensas igual! – soltaste y reíste sin poder contenerte. Aún sujetando el brazo de Aka-chan.

-¿Takao…? – la voz de Kagami llegó a tus oídos, seguida por la voz de Aomine.

-Akashi. – observaste como el peli-azul alzó una ceja y bajó su mirada al Ex–capitán de Teiko.

-Daiki. – respondió sencillamente el otro, dirigió su vista al As de Seirin, y encogiendo los hombros le saludó – Taiga.

Viste la cara de duda en Kagami; seguramente iba a hacer la pregunta obvia, era demasiado lerdo. Pero no querías perder más _tiempo. _

-Bueno~ ¡Qué lindos reencuentros! ~ - hablaste haciendo ademanes con las manos, y pasando tu brazo alrededor del cuello del más pequeño. – Pero, si ustedes que terminaron aq_uí, _Sei-chan y yo tenemos una reservación. – reíste.

Los dos Ases te miraron sin comprender; pero te escabulliste dentro de los vestuarios arrastrando a Akashi, y les cerraste la puerta en la cara a los dos.

Una molestia menos. Suspiraste.

Pero inmediatamente después de que la puerta se cerrara – y con seguro – te lanzaste a los brazos de Aka-chan. Le abrazaste, hundiendo tu cabeza en su cuello, y respirando profundamente su olor.

Sentiste como Sei-chan colocaba sus manos en tus caderas, moviéndolas lentamente de arriba abajo, acariciando. _Eso se siente jodidamente bien. _

-Mnh… - soltaste ese sonido de gusto, al sentir como lentamente las manos de Akashi dejaban tus caderas, e iban a tu trasero, el cual apretaron con gusto.- ¡Mnh!

La lengua del peli-rojo se coló en tu cuello, comenzando a lamerlo. _Oh Dios. _Eso se sentía muy bien... pero no te querías quedar atrás. Mientras sentías las caricias del más pequeño, tus brazos divagaron su espalda; luego a su pecho y abdomen por sobre la ropa.

-Quítate la ropa… Mnh. – le susurraste al sentir como Akashi metió la mano dentro de tu pantalón para tocar directamente tu parte trasera. Te sentías en el cielo.

-¿Por qué no me la quitas tú? – los bellos de tu nuca se erizaron al sentir el aliento de Sei-chan contra tu oreja; la voz grave y profunda que ocupó sonó…

_Super sexy. _

-Oh~ Quién diría que aparte de lindo eras muy erótico, Aka-chan~ - le mordiste el cuello, y sonreíste al escuchar un suspiro.

Rápidamente te separaste de él, y mirándole a los ojos comenzaste a sacarle la camisa. No se opuso, es más, te ayudó a hacerlo. Empujando levemente tus manos contra el pecho de Seijuro, lo sentaste en un banco de madera y te arrodillaste en medio de sus piernas.

-Parece que el mini Sei-chan quiere _jugar… _\- pasaste tú dedo índice por el bulto que sobresalía sobre su pantalón y le miraste. Su cara de Poker no había cambiado en lo más mínimo… ¡Ah, no! ¿Eso era un _sonrojo? _

_Esto es demasiado para mí. _– te mordiste el labio. Frente a ti, ahí, ahora. Akashi Seijuro te miraba expectante, con los labios ligeramente apretados y un ligero y sueva tono carmín en las mejillas.

Estabas viendo un ángel.

Te le quedaste mirando, sentiste como él calor se te subía a la cara. De repente estabas avergonzado. Bajaste la mirada hacía el bulto que se alzaba debajo de la ropa, tragando saliva. Podías sentir la penetrante mirada de Aka-chan mirando _cada uno _de tus movimientos.

No te hiciste el de rogar más. Decidido pero tembleque llevaste tus manos al borde del pantalón del ex – capitán de Teiko, liberando su gran, _gran _erección. La contemplaste por unos momentos. Era más grande de lo que esperabas, y siendo sinceros, se veía a_petitosa. _

Lentamente Akashi sintió como Takao jugaba con sus dedos en su falo, masajeándolo, y observando.

Suspiraste, entre cerrando los ojos levemente y sonrojándote un poco más. Las caricias de Kazunari se sentían muy bien. Observaste como el peli-negro agarraba tu miembro con ambas manos, masajeándola con los pulgares.

Cerraste los ojos.

Sentías como Takao empezaba a mover sus manos de arriba a abaja, apretando y acariciando. Paro. Ahora sentiste algo _húmedo _tocar la punta de tu glande.

-Ah. – jadeaste. Abriendo los ojos, unos ojos azul-grisáceo te observaban intensamente, y al ver tu reacción, sonrió. Entonces cerró los ojos, y comenzó a chupar, lamer y masajear tu erección. Todo al mismo tiempo, llevándote al cielo.

Reprimiste un gemido y llevaste una de tus manos a la cabellera de Kazunari, enredando tus dedos en esta y marcándole el ritmo que debía seguir. Fue aumentando. Más rápido, más rápido y más rápido.

-Ah… - te tiraste para atrás, y chocaste contra el metal frío de un casillero. Te estremeciste. No sabías en qué momento Kazunari había mandado a volar tu ropa interior y pantalones, quedando completamente al desnudo.

Arqueaste un poco la espalda al sentir como un dedo curioseaba _dónde no debía. _Apretaste los cabellos negros de Takao, y lo alejaste de tu miembro.

-¡Heeck! – se quejó, pero solo lo estiraste hasta que sus bocas se encontraron, y lo besaste como si de animales salvajes se trataran. - ¡Mnh! ¡Hhn!

Kazunari fue cediendo. _A la mierda el control. _Lo que estaban haciendo se sentía bien y punto. Podía dejarse ser el pasivo, solo para seguir sintiéndose tan bien como se sentía en ese momento.

Sentiste como Akashi agarro tus caderas, e incrustó un poco las uñas en ellas. Te quejaste, pero la queja fue ahogada por el fogoso beso; más que beso era como una lucha entre los dos músculos. Una húmeda, ruda y exigente lucha.

Tan sumergido estabas en el beso que no sentiste cuando tus ropas salieron volando. Solo supiste cuando Akashi ya estaba masajeando tu entrada.

-¡A-Ahh! – arqueaste la espalda al sentir como el dedo del peli-rojo entraba en tu entrada, lo sentías dentro. Era incómodo y raro, pero se sentía bien.

Pero no tuviste mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, porque Sei-chan empezó a jugar con uno de tus botones rosas, succionándolo y mordiéndolo, al mismo tiempo que con su mano libre te masturbaba.

-¡N-no! ¡T-Todo a la vez se siente…! ¡AH! – Akashi había lamido y soplado sobre uno de tus pezones, y este se puso durísimo. Inmediatamente sentiste como te sonrojabas hasta las orejas.

-¿Qué se siente, _Kazunari? _– susurró contra tu oído, mientras lamía el mismo. Solo te estremeciste al escuchar sus palabras. – Dime, Kazunari. ¿Se siente bien? ¿Cuándo meto y saco mis dedos? – metió un tercero, y gemiste - ¿Cuándo te masturbo? – apretó tu erección - ¿Cuándo lamo aquí? – lamió y mordió tus tetillas.

-¡A-AH! Mnh, ¡Sí, sí! ¡Todos! – respondiste, respirando agitado y aferrándote a los hombros de Akashi.

Sentiste como sacó sus dedos de tu entrada ya dilatada, y te acomodó su erección en ella. Te erguiste sintiendo como Akashi entró de sentón entero.

-¡AAH! – Gritaste. No había dolor. Solo placer.

-Hu-h. – Abriste con demasía los ojos al ver la cara de tu a_hora amante. _Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, se mordía el labio y suspiraba completamente rojo.

Y de nuevo, pensaste que estabas viendo un ángel.

Te aferraste con fuerza a los cabellos rojizos de ese ser hermoso, y lo besaste desesperado. El vaivén había comenzado. Los dos respiraban agitados y gemían. Cada vez que el dulce sonido de los gemidos de Akashi inundaba tus oídos, sentías que te derretirías ahí mismo. Eran coquetos, sensuales, eróticos, excitantes… tiernísimos.

-¡K-Kazu-n! – pronunció, apretando tus caderas, aumentando el ritmo y la profundidad de las estocadas.

-¡A-h! ¡Aka-ah! ¡Mnh! ¡Sí! – hace mucho ya te habías perdido. Sentías la virilidad del peli rojo dentro de ti, entrando y saliendo, golpeando en un punto que te hacía enloquecer. Comenzaste a masturbarte, mientras devorabas la boca de Seijuro.

Ahogando un gemido en la boca del otro te corriste, manchando su pecho y apretando tu interior, y el pene de Akashi también. – Huh-fuh… - se quejó el más bajo, tensándose e irguiéndose al sentir como su semilla se escapaba de él.

-Aahhh. – los dos cayeron exhausto; Kazunari sobre Akashi y este recostado en los casilleros de metal y el banco. No tenían fuerza alguna; por lo cual Seijuro se quedó dentro de Takao, en la misma posición que este se había tirado encima de él.

Poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando, para qué mentir. Estaban exhaustos, querían dormir, descansar; pero no podían, no estaban en alguna habitación, sino en los vestidores de un gimnasio, con todos sus compañeros a unos metros de ellos.

Pero qué más daba.

-Seijuro… - habló Takao con voz cansada, a punto de quedarse dormido.

-¿Si? – envolviste el cuerpo que tenías encima con tus brazos.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Kazunari.

.

.

* * *

_DAT ENDING. _

_No sé, me gustó, mucho. Es como, todo guarangadas y BAM una dosis de amours. Cliché, si, pero es lindo. Lo admito. _

_También ame escribir esto. En serio, ¡Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios en la primera parte! 3 Los amé. Bien, también tengo pensado hacer una Parte III, ya que no escribí todo lo que quisiera haber escrito. -Un lemon más extenso cofcofcof- Pero como sobrepasé las 2.000 palabras me dije: "STOP" _

_Otra cosa que pienso hacer es EXTRAS con las parejas que mencioné a lo largo del fic. O sea, AoKaga, MidoKuro, MuraHimu, etc; pero claro, cuando todo el jaleo de la Ship principal haya terminado. _

_¿Qué les parece? _

_Bueno, sin más me despido, amoures 3 _


	3. Chapter 3

_WAAAAH. *Cries* *Sobs* ¡CIELO, SANTO! No puedo creer que ya esté finalizado T-T Siento que perdí parte de mi alma /3 *Corazón roto* Aunque aún faltan los extras de cada pareja mencionada, que contarán como fue su noche, y un poco de su futuro. _

_Espero les agrade como quedó. Puse mi esfuerzo y alma en este fanfic. Y creo que lo honré al ser el primer Fanfic de KnB que escribí en mi vida. Bueno, eso creo. _

_Se los quiere mucho, Sweeties. _

**.**

**.**

**Perro Malo, Kazunari**

**Parte III**

**.**

**.**

-¿Crees que Takao se haya confesado ya?

La voz de Aomine resonó en el pasillo, donde caminaba de la mano con Kagami; este último suspiró al escuchar las palabras de su pareja.

-No creo. Ese chico es algo lerdo. – El peli azul no hizo más que sonreír con burla.

-¿Igual que tú? – se carcajeo.

-¡Yo no soy lerdo, Ahomine! – enojado Taiga soltó bruscamente la mano del As de Too, e irritado dio zancadas para salir lo más rápido posible de ese pasillo.

-Ah, vamos. No te enojes, bakagami…

Kagami lo ignoró olímpicamente, y al ver esto Aomine suspiró con fastidio, cuando una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro. Caminando un poco más cerca del 10 de Seirin, el peli-azul le… apretó el trasero y salió huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Si la vida te da la espalda, agárrale el culo! – carcajadas resonaron por todo el lugar; y Kagami avergonzado y más enojado que antes se largó a perseguir al _desgraciado d_e su novio.

-¡Vuelve aquí, idiota!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspiraste, moviendo el cuerpo que estaba encima de ti.

-Kazunari. – no había respuesta. - ¡Kazunari!

Lo zarandeaste. Y el otro al fin se movió, pero solo para ocultar más la cara en tu pecho y abrazarte con fuerza.

-¿Qué, Aka-chan? Quiero dormir… - sentiste cosquillas cuando refregó su nariz contra tu piel; Y de nuevo suspiraste, estirándole de los cabellos para que alzara el rostro. - ¡Auch!

-Levántate. No podemos dormir aquí. – cerraste los ojos y te removiste incómodo. – Además, no puedo salir si no te levantas. – sentiste como tus mejillas se calentaban.

-¿Salir? ¿A dónd-? – la voz de tu acompañante desapareció y se tensó, acomodándose mejor sobre ti. – Y-ya veo. – le miraste, tenía el rostro rojo y miraba para abajo, haciendo que sus cabellos le taparan los ojos.

_Bonito. _Fue lo que llegó a tu mente.

-Entonces, voy a salir. – dijiste, agarrándole de las caberas y levantándole, el trato de quejarse pero colaboró. Suspiraste y te tiraste mejor contra los fríos casilleros; Kazunari se sentó a tu lado e hizo lo mismo.

Un silencio los envolvió, y no pudiste dejar de pensar en lo que dijiste cuando Takao casi se queda dormido. _¿Lo amo? _¿Es posible si quiera amar a alguien que apenas conoces? Vale, admitías que desde el primer momento que le viste te llamó mucho la atención. Y es que resaltaba mucho, más al lado de Midorima; sus personalidades chocaban.

Y la respuesta fue no, _no lo amo; pero si me gusta. _Frunciste un poco el ceño. A tu vista el chico era lindo, muy lindo; alegre, risueño, atractivo y sin dudas tenías interés en conocerlo más a fondo. Pero él se expresó de forma sincera – oh eso crees – y tú le habías mentido, por decirlo así.

-Hey. – te llamó y volteaste la cabeza. Un par de ojos azul-grisáceo te miraban de forma expectante bajo un rostro calmado. – Lo de hace un momento…

_¿Se estaba arrepintiendo? _– esperaste a que siguiera hablando, con un rostro sereno.

-Pienso que tengo que hacerlo correctamente.

-¿Hm?

-Me gustas, Akashi Seijuro. Desde que Shin-chan, tú y el resto vencieron a mi escuela hace ya un año. – soltó de repente y abriste los ojos, discretamente. – Pero lo siento. – dijo ahora apenado. – Antes te dije _te amo, _¿Cierto? Perdón, me dejé llevar por el momento; verdaderamente no sé si te amo o no, pero lo que siento es fuerte, demasiado.

Se carcajeo nervioso, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Al escuchar esas palabras te relajaste, suspirando y sonriendo levemente en paz.

-Yo también lo siento, Kazunari. – respondiste sereno.

-¿Por qué lo sientes, Aka-chan?

-Porque también me dejé llevar. – le miraste a los ojos y este se apenó, pero no apartó la vista. – Realmente no te amo, pero si me das cierta intriga e interés. Quisiera conocer más cosas acerca de ti, si me permitieras conocerlas.

Takao parpadeó un par de veces sin entender.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué?

-Lo que digo es qué… - suspiraste, no encontrando las palabras adecuadas. Realmente no servías para estos temas. Tomaste aire, y tu mirada de endulzó. -¿Quisieras ser mi pareja, Kazunari?

Silencio.

Tensión.

Y entonces.

¿Risas?

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – Tus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver como Takao se desarmaba en risas, sujetando su estómago y soltando alguna que otra lágrima por el esfuerzo. –Realmente ¡Realmente eres una ternura, Sei-chan!

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-¿¡Qué!? No, no. ¡Claro que no! ¡Jaja! – Takao seguía riendo como si no hubiera mañana. – Es que ¡Jaja! ¡Esas palabras fueron realmente encantadoras! Pegan al cien por ciento con tu personalidad y carita igual de mona ~

El base de Shutoku se lanzó a los brazos de Akashi sin previo aviso, haciendo que casi se cayeran de bruces las piso.

-¡Hey! – se quejó Akashi, y Takao lo ignoró.

-¡Si quiero ser la pareja de Sei-chan~! – Y como si comprobase sus palabras, inmediatamente besó al más pequeño. El capitán de Rakuzan no hizo más que sonreír en sus adentros y seguirle el juego al peli negro.

Realmente no podía predecir los pensamientos del otro, y eso le agradaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Muro-chin, Muro-chin!

-¿Qué sucede, Atsushi? – Soltaste una risita al ver la sorpresa en la cara de tu compañero, ya que no era el único. Todos los presentes del salón miraban a Takao y Akashi, que habían entrado al lugar _tomados de la mano. _Bueno, más bien Takao arrastraba por todo el lugar a Akashi.

-¿Esos son Aka-chin y Taka-chin? – El defensa de Yosen parecía haberse recobrado de la sorpresa inicial, ya que había vuelto a devorar un pastel que tenía en las manos.

-Sí, son ellos. – le respondiste con tranquilidad; la verdad es que esa escena no te sorprendía en absoluto, y de alguna manera te daba algo de celos.

Ahí, ellos, tomados de la mano, sonrientes, _sincronizados. _

_Si… definitivamente tengo celos de ellos. _Desviaste la mirada a tu acompañante, que seguía comiendo pastel, ignorando olímpicamente todo; te preguntaste si algún día podrías llegar a estar así con la persona que querías, si alguna ves tú y Murasakibara podrían tomarse dela mano y andar por ahí felices.

Te reíste. Imposible.

-Muro-chin tiene una cara rara~- Atsushi arrastró las palabras, y sin previo aviso metió un pedazo de pastel en _¿Tú boca?_ – No me gusta que Muro-chin ponga esas caras...~- se quejó el más alto y puso un puchero digno de un niño de cinco años.

-No hagas eso, Atsushi. – le regañaste, y el otro se hizo el desentendido. Sólo sonreíste ante el gesto, tu compañero podía ser tierno cuando quería.

Antes de poder hacer nada, un grito llamó la atención de todo.

-¡KISE!

-¡KISE-KUN!

Eran Midorima y ¿Kuroko? Persiguiendo al modelo como si de eso les fuera la vida. Este solo reía a carcajadas con una cámara en las manos. Midorima tenía un claro sonrojo en la cara, y Kuroko parecía alterado.

Viste como el jugador de Seirin paró en seco y el Lanzador Estrella de Shutoku seguía corriendo detrás del otro. Tetsuya rodeó el salón a gran velocidad, y justo cuando Kise iba a pasar por su lado – sin darse cuenta, aparentemente – Kuroko… ¿¡Se le tiró encima!?

-¡Waah! ¡Kurokocchi duele!

-Dame la cámara, Kise-kun.

Apostarías tu nombre a que eso era una clara _amenaza _para el rubio.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Ustedes ganan! – Ryota tiró lejos el aparato, y Mdorima fue a buscarlo. Al agarrarlo rápidamente lo tiró en el aire, en un perfecto tiro de tres que terminó con los pedazos esparcidos por todo el piso de aquel gimnasio.

No, no querías saber que contenía aquella cámara como para que se hiciera tal alboroto.

Himuro observaba con tanto interés lo ocurrido que no se dio cuenta cuando una miga de pastel cayó sobre su ropa, y Murasakibara quedó observándola con ojos de cachorro. Se había comido el pastel entero y esa era la última rebanada.

No quería desperdiciar ni un poco de aquella masa dulce. Así que se acercó a su compañero, sin hacer mucho escándalo sujetándolo del hombro.

-¿Atsushi? – escuchó como le llamaba, pero no le respondió y solo acercó su boca a la nuca del contrario, donde se hallaba la migaja, y mordió lo zona. - ¿¡A-Atsushi!? – Tatsuya se tensó al sentir los dientes del otro sobre su cuello. Dolía.

Y no, no fue solo eso. Además de morderle ¡Comenzó a lamerlo!

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? – Dijo en tono bajo el peli-negro, mirando para todos lados a ver si alguien los veía en esa… escena comprometedora, pero para su suerte todos estaban ocupados mirando el desastre que habían hecho Kise, Kuroko y Midorima.

Tatsuya se sonrojó levemente y miró a otro lado, tratando de ignoran al gigante morado y todo lo que hacía. Lo cual era imposible. Sentía como la lengua del defensa lo estaba s_aboreando. _Y después de unos segundos - que le parecieron horas – se separó de Himuro.

Recién cuando Murasakibara se encontraba a una distancia prudente el peli-negro se dignó a mirarlo, el defensa de Yosen se relamía los labios.

-Oh~ Muro-chin es dulce~ - murmuró, volviéndose a relamer sus labios.

-Cállate, Atsushi. – solo cerró los ojos, no dándole tantas vueltas al asunto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Creo que te pasaste, Midorima-kun. – hablaste recostado contra la pared del gimnasio de Kaijo, mirando de reojo al de lentes, que solo se los acomodó.

-No digas nada más. – fue lo que contestó para luego bufar. – lo que tú hiciste tampoco fue correcto.

Te encogiste de hombros.

-Pero yo si admito que hice mal. – jaque mate. Viste como el peli-verde se tensó y se acomodó los lentes de nuevo.

-Bueno, puede que me haya pasado. Sólo un poco. – sonreíste para ti, y te deslizaste sobre la pared hasta caer sobre el brazo de Midorima. Este solo removió su brazo, haciendo que cayeras sobre su costado y abrazándote con este.

-Me gusta cuando eres cariñoso. – dijiste al aire, cerrando los ojos sintiendo como Shintaro poco a poco iba entrando en confianza y acariciaba tu hombro con lentitud.

-Sólo cállate. – susurró el otro, le miraste a la cara y viste que esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Sonreíste también. Te sorprendió escuchar una risa leve de parte del más alto. – Es algo gracioso.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntaste adormilado por las caricias de Shintaro.

-Aomine y Kagami. Murasakibara y Himuro, Akashi y Takao, Tú y yo. – hizo una pausa para acomodarse los lentes y mirar hacia un rubio y el capitán de Kaijo. – Kise y Kasamatsu.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres, Midorima-kun. – le miraste confundido, y este solo sonrió. Sujetó tu barbilla y te apoyó sus labios sobre los tuyos.

-Nada, Kuroko. – solo miraste el piso sonrojado, sintiendo como Shintaro entrelazaba sus dedos con los tuyos. – Te quiero.

Sí. Amabas cuando Midorima dejaba atrás su faceta Tsundere, pero admitías que podía llegar a ser muy vergonzoso.

-Yo también…

-¡WOOOOOH! ¡No sabía que Shin-chan salía con Kuroko!

¿Uh?

-¡T-TAKAO! – inmediatamente Midorima se separó de ti, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Bueno, eso te había decepcionado un poco, pero sabías que Shintaro era un poco reservado – mucho – con respecto a estos temas.

-Vaya, Shintaro. Sí te lo tenías guardado. – esta vez fue Akashi el que habló, el cual estaba de la mano con Kazunari. - ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde el primer partido de Seirin contra Rakuzan. – contestaste con seriedad, Midorima te regañó por divulgar tal información, pero todos lo ignoraron.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! ¡Qué envidia! – viste como el peli-negro se asombraba y luego se sonrojaba levemente para sonreír abiertamente. – nee, nee~ ¿Crees que duraremos tanto? – esta vez se dirigió al capitán de Rakuzan.

Akashi cerró los ojos y suspiró, dirigiéndole una mirada profunda al ojo de halcón, el cual se apenó al ver su mirada, pero no apartó su vista de la de Seijuro.

-Si me lo permitieras, estaría contigo de por vida.

_Felicidad._

_Alegría. _

_Sonrisas. _

_Vergüenza. _

_Recuerdos. _

Un montón de cosas sucedieron esa noche en el gimnasio de Kaijo. Cosas que muchos de los presentes atesorarán en su memoria y corazones.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
